Ton invitation
by Synea et Yhhy
Summary: Alec se retrouve par terre, recouvert de fruits de mer et de mayonnaise. Il ferme les yeux, rien ne peut être pire que cette humiliation. Mais une voix amusée résonne à ses oreilles. Et il se dit que si, ça, c'est pire. " Même à mon mariage, tu arrives à être au centre de l'attention. "


L'enveloppe est posée sur la table de la cuisine. Scellée. Alec se refuse à l'ouvrir depuis six jours, déjà. Mais elle est là, en évidence, à le narguer dès qu'il rentre à la maison. Il attrape un livre quelconque de sa bibliothèque et le pose sur la source de son problème. Mais non, ça ne marche pas. Il est certain de pouvoir encore la voir dépasser du coin de l'œil. Soupirant, il prend le courrier. L'écriture est légère, altière. Les lettres sont tracées à l'encre violette. Des paillettes scintillent discrètement à la lumière. Fébrile, il essaye de décacheter sans trembler. Il a tenté tout d'abord de l'ouvrir avec délicatesse mais elle est tellement bien fermée qu'il finit par la déchirer. A l'intérieur, un carton d'invitation, il arrive à y voir inscrit dans une police fantaisiste « Magnus Bane ». Il ferme les yeux. Et ce nom fait remonter des milliers de souvenirs qu'il repousse avec violence. Le faire-part est d'un blanc cassé, très raffiné. Alec sait qu'il a dû soigner tous les détails. Finalement, il se décide à lire les inscriptions.

« Magnus Bane et Camille Belcourt ont le plaisir de vous inviter à leur réception de mariage le samedi 8 juillet à partir de 15h30 dans le jardin d'Alicante. »

Le message est suivi de cases à cocher pour indiquer si l'on vient accompagné. Il s'empare d'un stylo bic, voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de cette corvée. Bloque sur la case « seul » puis sur celle « accompagné », remonte une dernière fois sur la première, puis pose le stylo. Alec masse ses tempes, soudain pris d'une réflexion intense. _Et s'il invitait Underhill _? Non, ce serait pathétique. Il n'y a aucune honte à venir au mariage de son ex seul. Et puis, il y aurait Izzy en soutien émotionnel. Il se dit qu'il devrait mettre le costume pour lequel Magnus avait un faible. C'est ridicule. Il ne sait même pas s'il se souvient de ce genre de détail. Mais la pensée le rassure pendant quelques secondes. Quand il a enfin coché le carton d'invitation et qu'il l'a remis dans l'enveloppe, il se rend compte que son estomac lui envoie un signal de mal-être. _Reprends-toi, Alec_, _ça fait plus de cinq ans maintenant_. Il sent un déluge de nostalgie menacer la première larme de couler. Par réflexe, et aussi parce qu'elle lui a demandé plusieurs fois, il attrape son portable dans le but d'appeler Izzy.

« Enfin ! Ça va ? Comment ça va ? Tu as mangé ? Je t'emmène quelque part ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, tu sais ? Tu veux qu'on aille au ciné pour te changer les idées ? J'ai dit à Simon qu'on devrait passer chez toi mais il a dit qu'on ferait mieux de te laisser seul. On aurait dû ? Tu veux aller boire un coup ? On fait ce que tu veux ! »

Il se racle la gorge.

« Calme-toi, Izzy. Tout va bien. Je ne t'ai pas rappelé tout de suite parce que j'avais beaucoup de boulots ces derniers jours. Je vais bien. »

« Okay, d'accord. Tu veux que je passe ? Je vais passer… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé. »

« J'arrive. »

Et sans qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, sa sœur raccroche. Alec soupire mais la boule d'angoisse qu'il avait un peu plus tôt au creux du ventre se fait moins oppressante. Et comme d'habitude, Izzy sait parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas du tout être seul. Izzy saurait quoi faire, le jour J. Avec elle, il serait capable de le faire. Sur cette pensée, il s'applique à relâcher la tension qui s'est accumulée dans son corps.

Le jardin d'Alicante est une pure splendeur. Depuis plus de trente minutes, Alec est en train de perfectionner sa technique de cache-cache. Et aussi celle de diversion en situation précaire. Ainsi, grâce à une coupe de champagne offerte par une serveuse passant à côté de lui, une connaissance pas vue depuis une éternité, et sa sœur en tant que bouclier il a pu éviter de s'adresser à Magnus. Il faut dire que tous ces efforts n'ont aucun sens. Le jeune marié n'a pas cherché à l'approcher une seule fois. Il savoure une énième danse qu'il partage avec sa promise. Alec grimace quand il ne peut s'empêcher de visualiser dans un flash un bar miteux, une vieille chanson rock et ses pas maladroits guidés par des pieds experts. Il prend une gorgée de champagne et se force à se reconcentrer sur le présent, à savoir Clary qui parle, parle, parle et parle encore. Elle est déjà un peu saoule et s'est lancée dans un discours sur la beauté de l'institution du mariage. Alec a envie de la frapper, juste un peu. Une main se referme sur son poignet, sa sauveuse s'appelle Izzy.

« Alec, viens par-là, je veux te présenter quelqu'un. »

Sans qu'Alec n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose, il est tiré entre les invités. Il s'arrête enfin devant un jeune homme, il n'a pas les yeux dorés ni des milliards de bagues à ses doigts mais d'une certaine façon, Alec le trouve séduisant. Une main se tend dans sa direction.

« Chris Bramwell. »

Il reste immobile quelques secondes, avant de réaliser que c'est à son tour de se présenter.

« Alec Lightwood. »

Il se tourne pour demander à Izzy la raison de cette introduction mais elle est déjà partie. Chris le regarde de haut en bas avant de lâcher un sifflement appréciateur.

« Ta sœur n'a pas menti. Tu es vraiment canon. »

Alec rougit violemment avant de regarder par terre. Evidemment qu'elle essaierait de lui trouver un cavalier, comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

« Ah… Euh… Il y a beaucoup plus de monde que ce que je pensais… »

Un sourire s'étend sur le visage de Chris. Il hausse un sourcil amusé.

« Izzy m'avait aussi parlé de ça. »

Dans un geste rempli de fluidité, il saisit deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur. Il en tend une à Alec et ne l'attend pas pour y tremper ses lèvres.

« Bon, parle-moi un peu de toi. Tu viens pour Magnus ou Camille ? Ou les deux ? »

« Magnus. », marmonne Alec.

« Oh, je vois. Un ex ? Je comprendrais, c'est un bon coup ! »

Et alors qu'Alec est trop occupé à recracher l'entièreté de sa gorgée, Chris se met à rire doucement.

« On parle d'à quel point mon mari est un bon coup ? »

Camille est arrivée sans faire de bruit. Elle ressemble à une apparition, dans sa robe bustier vaporeuse. Elle agite sa bague avec fierté.

« Désolée les amis mais il n'est plus sur le marché ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle repart comme elle est venue. Alec se demande si elle tient le même discours à toutes les personnes avec qui elle va discuter. Il se demande le nombre d'exs de Magnus qui se trouvent au mariage. Il a la tête qui tourne. C'est le rire de Chris qui le fait sortir de ses pensées.

« Fidèle à elle-même ! »

Alec prend quelques instants pour l'observer.

« Tu es le frère de Lydia ? »

Chris semble surpris mais au bout de dix secondes, il affiche un sourire ravi.

« C'est ma petite sœur ! Je lui ai proposée de m'accompagner mais elle m'a assuré que cela faisait trop pitoyable de ramener sa fratrie au mariage d'un ex. »

Et depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité, Alec rigole doucement. Ça lui a échappé. Il a même du mal à reconnaître ce son. Il offre un sourire timide à Chris et suppose que c'est une bonne idée de prendre une assiette au buffet. Après tout, entre exs du marié, il est bon ton de se soutenir. Alors qu'ils font la queue, Simon hurle le prénom d'Alec et arrive en courant, lui sautant au cou. S'il y a une chose à savoir sur Alec, c'est qu'il n'a aucun ennemi qui soit pire que l'équilibre. Déjà tout petit, il tombait à la moindre déstabilisation. Le geste de Simon lui fait perdre ses appuis et il tombe directement sur l'une des tables qui présentent le buffet. La scène semble se passer au ralenti. Les assiettes s'envolent. La nourriture s'écrase. En moins d'une minute, Alec se retrouve par terre, recouvert de fruits de mer et de mayonnaise. Il ferme les yeux, rien ne peut être pire que cette humiliation. Mais une voix amusée résonne à ses oreilles. Et il se dit que si, ça, c'est pire.

« Même à mon mariage, tu arrives à être au centre de l'attention. »

Et les revoilà, ces yeux. Rieurs, brûlants. Ces fossettes. A demi-dévoilée. Ce sourire. Joueur. Enigmatique. Et cette voix. Semblable à une caresse. Il se dit qu'il n'a rien oublié. Qu'il a passé ces cinq dernières années à repasser des cassettes de son souvenir dans sa tête. Sauf que là, c'est différent. Là, c'est vraiment Magnus qui lui fait face. Et les images de sa mémoire se font renverser par la réalité de son être. Ecraser par la lumière de ce regard, qui semble plus forte sous ce jour de juillet. _C'est parce qu'il est heureux_, pense-t-il amèrement. Puis il baisse les yeux sur son accoutrement et retire une crevette de son épaule avec toute la dignité qui lui reste.

« Salut, Magnus. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu se ridiculiser d'avantage, la voix forte et puissante de Chris se fait entendre. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ces propos ne vont pas du tout aller dans son sens.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu as toujours su bien les choisir. »

Magnus semble enfin remarquer le jeune homme qui aide désormais Alec à se remettre droit sur ses pieds. Le phénomène de foire attrape une serviette traînant sur une partie du buffet qu'il n'a pas renversé. Avec, il essaye d'enlever la mayonnaise collée sur son pantalon mais il ne réussit qu'à l'étaler. Il grommelle quelque chose d'inaudible et bouscule Magnus pour rejoindre les toilettes. Simon pose une main ferme sur l'épaule du marié.

« T'abuses. Tu sais bien qu'il déteste qu'on lui fasse remarquer sa maladresse. »

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il commence à se diriger là où Alec a disparu. Une main saisit son costume et Chris qui a aidé Alec un peu plus tôt l'interpelle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller aider Alec à enlever le reste de mayonnaise. »

Sa voix à ce je-ne-sais-quoi de sensuel. Simon reste bouche bée et comme un peu plus tôt, Chris bouscule Magnus pour rejoindre l'homme à la déficience motrice.

Alec fait face au miroir, les mains fermement agrippées à l'évier. Il a réussi à enlever la plupart de la sauce mais il n'a pas la force de retourner à l'extérieur. Prenant de grandes inspirations, il se force à rejeter la multitude d'images qui l'assaillent. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Cette vieille Ford à la peinture bleue écaillée. Ce pansement en forme de cœur. Cette promesse d'un jour de pluie. Ça le prend à la gorge. Il se revoit, s'endormir sur son téléphone, à cinq heures du matin. Rire pour un rien. Il se revoit, avec lui, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, avec une couette comme seul rempart au monde. L'effleurement de ses colliers sur son torse, c'est comme une caresse fantôme. S'il se concentre, il est presque capable de le ressentir à nouveau. Mais il ne faut pas. Surtout pas maintenant.

Il sent sa présence avant même qu'il parle.

« Tu vas rester enfermé là encore longtemps ? »

Depuis le miroir, il peut voir Magnus, adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, nonchalant. Comme s'il ne portait pas un Armani à 25 000 dollars. Il y a dans cette manière de se tenir, quelque chose de ce qu'ils ont été autrefois. Un soupçon d'insouciance qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Et c'est vraiment étrange, mais sans qu'il puisse les maîtriser, les lèvres d'Alec s'étirent en un léger, très léger sourire. De ceux qu'il n'offrait qu'à Magnus dans le temps. C'est un sourire qui restera un secret. Ils ne sont que tous les deux dans cette salle de bain, et il pourra prétendre que c'est un moment qui n'a existé que dans son imagination.

« Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ? »

Et répondre par une question, c'est ce qui semble le plus facile. Ça lui évite d'offrir une réponse bancale, fausse alors que ses yeux trahiraient la vérité. Et malheureusement, Magnus le connaît trop bien, il lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Je voulais m'assurer que ma délicieuse mayonnaise soit goûtée avant d'être jetée dans la poubelle de ces sanitaires. »

_Ça suffit_. Alec décide qu'il s'est assez ridiculisé comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Il faut à tout prix qu'il garde la face. Qu'il garde pour plus tard sa nostalgie et ses souvenirs déprimants. Comme par exemple quand il sera tout seul chez lui. Là, tout de suite, il n'a vraiment pas envie de faire souffrir Magnus. Mais il a quand même envie de lui faire regretter. Doucement, il approche un doigt encore plein de mayonnaise de sa bouche et le lèche. Un sourire conquis prend la moitié de son visage.

« Délicieux. J'ai hâte d'arriver au dessert. »

Et comme ça, alors que Magnus écarquille les yeux, Alec est plutôt fier de lui avoir cloué le bec. Il prend tout le temps dont il a besoin pour rejoindre la sortie.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

Une lueur dangereuse vacille dans le regard de Magnus. Et leurs yeux se croisent, se retiennent. Alec a envie de… Il faut qu'il parte.

« C'est toi qui m'as suivi dans les toilettes. »

Avant de pousser la porte, il ajoute sur un ton plus léger :

« Au fait, félicitation pour ton mariage. »

Magnus ne le suit pas, cette fois-ci.

A peine sorti des toilettes, il se fait intercepter par un câlin d'Izzy. Elle le serre trop fort.

« Simon m'a dit… ça va ? »

« J'irais mieux si la tentation n'était pas à bout de bras. »

Izzy n'en revient pas. Elle s'assoit à une table qui n'est pas du tout la sienne. Elle invite Alec à faire de même.

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec Chris ? »

« Qui ça ? », ne peut s'empêcher de plaisanter Alec. « Tout allait très bien avant que Magnus arrive. »

« Allez viens, on va se venger sur la tequila. »

Izzy passe un bras autour de celui de son frère et l'entraîne vers le banquet qui a été remis d'aplomb depuis l'incident « crevette ». Le choix est varié. Izzy pourrait très clairement envisager de boire un Château-Latour 95 ou alors un très bon Condrieu. Elle pourrait aussi se servir une coupe de ce délicieux champagne mais c'est un problème qui ne peut être résolu qu'à l'aide d'un bon shooter de tequila. Elle en sert deux petits verres et attrape des rondelles de citron déposées sur les plateaux de crustacés.

« Santé, big bro ! N'aie pas peur des excès, je te tiendrais les cheveux si tu as envie de vomir ! »

Il en a bu quatre quand Chris réapparaît de la foule des invités et lui propose de danser. Il décline d'abord. Il est si maladroit et l'alcool qui fait désormais rougir ses pommettes ne va certainement pas l'aider à tenir debout. Mais il distingue Magnus du coin de l'œil, en pleine valse avec Clary. Il remarque le regard de Magnus, posé sur lui. Et là, vraiment, c'en est trop. Le jour de son mariage, on est sensé ne voir que son épouse. Ou alors il s'imagine des choses, et c'est un problème tout aussi grave. Alors un peu par provocation, et un peu par ivresse, il accepte. Et quand Chris pose avec précaution sa main au milieu de son dos, il la descend un peu. Autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

Izzy doit l'arrêter. Izzy veut l'arrêter. Et puis Izzy surprend le regard de Magnus sur Alec. Izzy ne peut empêcher un sourire. Izzy choisit une chaise très confortable. Izzy s'assoit en croisant les jambes.

Izzy ne veut louper aucune miette du spectacle.

Alec se sent un peu gauche. Il écrase deux fois les pieds de son partenaire, semble réaliser une mission quand il l'évite enfin la troisième fois. Mais Chris est un excellent danseur. Et il se laisse valser dans ses bras.

« Tu as toujours été aussi musclé ? Ou ça vient de pousser comme ça ? Paf ! »

Chris sourit. Alec est si attendrissant avec quelques verres dans le nez. Et il a envie de jouer avec cette innocence.

« Et encore tu ne m'as pas vu sans mon tee-shirt ! »

Instantanément, les joues d'Alec deviennent rouges. Il surprend le regard de Chris sur lui. Et il a encore plus de mal à cacher sa gêne.

« C'est pas toi qui me fais rougir, hein. C'est l'alcool. »

Après un long silence, Alec se rend compte que la chanson est déjà terminée depuis longtemps et qu'il tient toujours la main de Chris. A peine percuté par la révélation, une voix dans son dos le fait frémir.

« Je peux te voler ton partenaire de danse ? »

* * *

« Comment tu connais cet endroit ? »

Il y a de la surprise dans la voix de Magnus et Alec se vexe. Boude.

« Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de connaître des supers endroits, moi aussi ? »

Magnus s'attendrit, lui caresse les cheveux en guise d'excuse.

« C'est juste que ce n'est pas tellement ton genre… »

Il désigne du doigt les affiches anciennes de groupes de rock des années 60, les vieilles tables en bois et les dizaines de Fender accrochées au mur.

« C'est Simon qui m'en a parlé… »

Alec fait mine de ne pas voir le sourire « j'en-étais-sûr » qui se joue sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. En fond, un Led Zeppelin baigne la pièce d'une ambiance nostalgique. Ils s'assoient, posent leur boisson.

« Je voulais te surprendre… »

Magnus regarde ses yeux baissés sur la table, ses mains tripotant nerveusement son tee-shirt, ses légères rougeurs et il se dit qu'il n'aimera jamais personne comme il aime Alexander Lightwood. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles le surprennent et l'enchantent. Il ressent si fort et si grand que ça lui fait peur.

« C'est réussi, darling. J'adore. »

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Ni Magnus qui raconte avec ferveur les exploits récents de son chat. Ni Alec qui l'écoute conter avec passion des histoires sur Charmain Meow. Ni le barman qui laisse défiler en aléatoire sa playlist de vieux rock. Seulement, c'est un fait. Elle finit par passer. Les Stones. " Start me up ". Alec se détourne du regard de Magnus, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fixe les haut-parleurs qui crachent la musique.

« J'adore cette chanson. »

Magnus ne sait pas ce que c'est. Si ce sont les yeux d'Alexander remplis d'étoiles, ou l'ambiance cosy du bar, ou encore le fait qu'il adore ce son. Mais il se lève et saisit son copain par la main.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas danser, mais ça serait un honneur pour moi que tu me fasses cet honneur. »

Alec est obligé d'accepter, il y tient à ce sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres de Magnus. Il attrape sa main. C'est une catastrophe en danse. Mais Magnus éclate d'un rire franc. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi heureux qu'à cet instant.

A la fin de la chanson, Magnus le prend tendrement dans ses bras.

« Je veux danser avec toi pour le restant de ma vie. »

Alec grimace.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je danserai avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

* * *

Le regard de Chris passe de Magnus à Alec. Puis d'Alec à Magnus. Il fronce les sourcils, comme s'il y avait une pièce du puzzle qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à replacer. Il hésite. Jusqu'à ce que la main d'Alec s'agrippe à son poignet.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ait très envie… »

Magnus hausse un sourcil, braque son regard dans celui du grand brun et prend un ton provocateur.

« Tu as peur de danser avec moi, Alexander ? »

Immédiatement, Alec lâche Chris et lève des yeux brûlants sur le nouvel arrivant. Evidemment, il se fait avoir comme un débutant.

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Alec saisit la manche de costume de son ancien petit ami et comme s'il maîtrisait à cent pour cent la compétence « danse », il l'entraîne en plein centre de la piste. Il ne peut empêcher un tremblement quand sa main se place dans le dos de Magnus mais il ne laisse absolument rien paraître sur son visage. Ni les milliards d'étoiles dans ses yeux ni son sourire imperceptible. Et il a l'impression que l'univers est contre lui car la musique qui est train d'être jouée le renvoie six ans en arrière dans un bar miteux avec ce son cristallin qu'est le rire de Magnus. Yeux dans les yeux. Main dans la main. Une éternité est passée et il est certain que pourtant, rien n'a changé.

Alec a la tête qui tourne. Et il semblerait si simple d'accuser l'alcool, la danse ou la musique. Mais ça serait se mentir à soi-même. Parce qu'il s'agit juste du souffle chaud de Magnus dans le creux de son oreille, de ses mouvements fluides qui s'accordent parfaitement à son pas et de l'évidence que, durant toutes ces années, il lui a beaucoup trop manqué. La musique s'arrête et il sent son cœur se déchirer lorsqu'il le lâche à nouveau mais il n'a pas envie de montrer que ce rapprochement l'a beaucoup plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait. Alors il se défait simplement de lui et fonce en direction de sa sœur parce qu'elle saura comment agir.

Il n'avait pas présagé qu'elle serait momentanément indisponible en raison d'une séance de spéléologie dans la gorge de Simon. Super. Désespéré, il attrape une bouteille de champagne. Puis dissèque la foule. Mais où est Jace quand on a besoin de lui ? Soupirant, il pose son regard sur Clary. Pèse le pour et le contre. Pour : il n'a vraiment pas envie d'être seul. Contre : elle est vraiment casse-pied et vraiment bourrée. Tant pis. Il l'attrape par le poignet et l'entraîne vers un coin inoccupé du jardin. C'est un petit étang recouvert de nénuphars. Le lieu est caché par deux longues rangées de haies. Il l'a repéré au tout début de la réception, juste au cas où. Clary s'assoit précautionneusement en tailleur contre une haie tandis qu'il se laisse tomber violemment, prenant une grosse gorgée au goulot. Elle le regarde un moment. Ne dit rien. Ils restent assis comme ça, en silence. Le calme seulement brisé quelques fois par le bruit de la bouteille qui monte vers la bouche, descend vers la gorge. Le ciel est crépusculaire. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle pose sa main sur la sienne. Il regarde l'étang. Il respire.

* * *

« Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment joli. »

Alexander se laisse porter par la Ford de Magnus. Il n'a aucune idée d'où ils vont mais il se dit que tant qu'il est avec Magnus, peu importe la place, l'endroit, il sera heureux. La végétation défile par la fenêtre. Il se met à penser que si Magnus l'abandonnait là, ce serait le bon début d'un film d'horreur, mais il ne le fera jamais et ça lui tire un sourire. Ils finissent par s'arrêter dans un énorme parc naturel agrémenté à droite et à gauche par des étangs. Sur l'eau, des espèces de canards toutes différentes les unes des autres occupent la surface. Alec n'a jamais été très bon en ornithologie alors il se dit que ce sont juste de très jolis piafs. Et sans même se douter que ses yeux sont remplis d'étoiles, il s'approche du point d'eau et touche la surface du bout des doigts.

Magnus, toujours appuyé contre sa Ford bleue, croise les bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Il regarde cette boule qu'est son petit ami accroupi au bord de l'étang et il ne veut changer cette vision pour rien au monde.

« Regarde, regarde, lui comme il est mignon ! »

Alec se retourne vers son petit ami, les yeux brillants. Et il est accueilli par une vision. Celle d'un homme magnifique adossé contre une vieille voiture, avec l'expression la plus douce qu'il ait jamais vu sur son visage.

« C'est injuste, cette voiture, on dirait tout le temps que tu tournes dans un vieux film hollywoodien ! »

Magnus joue des sourcils.

« C'est juste la voiture, où mon charme intemporel ? »

Alec le regarde de haut en bas, peu impressionné.

« Juste la voiture. »

« Ah oui ? »

Magnus s'approche à pas de loup, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire carnassier. Il arrête son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Alec et prend sa voix la plus sensuelle pour dire :

« Tu ne crois pas que je pourrais faire carrière dans le milieu du cinéma ? »

Alec se tend, sa respiration se coupe. Même après plusieurs rendez-vous, la proximité avec le jeune homme le rend toujours fou. Faible. Il se racle la gorge.

« Tu pourrais tout au plus devenir l'agent de la Ford… »

Magnus prend un air amusé.

« Cette charmante voiture ne mérite que moi en tant qu'agent. Personne ne serait à la hauteur. »

« Ah bon ? Regarde ! »

Alec force Magnus à s'asseoir par terre, les yeux braqués en direction de la vieille voiture. Il s'approche de celle-ci, d'un pas qu'il souhaiterait assuré et en vue du rire de réponse de Magnus à sa démarche, il saisit que ce n'est pas le cas. Il continue tout de même, passe une main dans ses cheveux puis s'adosse contre la voiture en relevant son pied qu'il coince sur les roues et croise les bras. Il essaie d'adopter une expression de brun ténébreux.

« Alors, Jessica, tu as besoin de quoi aujourd'hui ? », dit-il d'une voix qu'il voudrait séductrice tout en faisant mine d'envoyer un message de la plus haute importance.

Magnus fronce les sourcils, analysant sous tous les angles la situation proposée par Alexander.

« Déjà, elle ne s'appelle pas du tout Jessica mais Angelina. En plus, elle a horreur qu'on mette les pieds sur son pneu », il se lève et enlève les brins d'herbe qui se sont accrochés à son pantalon. Il s'approche de sa voiture et pose ses mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Alexander. « J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de me tromper avec Angelina, tu n'as rien d'un Brad. Et puis tu sais très bien qu'entre nous deux, c'est moi qu'elle choisirait. »

Alexander n'a pas envie de plonger son regard dans le sien. Pourtant, c'est trop tard, il est déjà englouti. Et là, à cet instant présent, il n'a plus envie de penser à la vieille Ford bleue écaillée mais au doré irisé des yeux de Magnus.

« Entre Angelina et toi, c'est toi que je choisis. »

Magnus explose d'un rire qui résonne dans la nuit.

« Quelle belle preuve d'amour ! »

Mais les yeux d'Alec sont sérieux quand il ajoute dans un murmure :

« Partout. Tout le temps. C'est toi que je choisis. »

* * *

« J'ai envie de vomir… »

Les mots de Clary mettent un certain temps à atteindre le cerveau d'Alec, embrumé de souvenirs. Mais quand ils finissent par arriver jusqu'à lui, il est pris d'un sursaut.

« Oh non… Il faut que je te tienne les cheveux, c'est ça ? »

« Non, je veux Magnus ! »

« Quoi ? Mais euh… je peux très bien le faire, hein. On n'a pas besoin de lui. »

« Je. Veux. Magnus. », elle prend une voix enfantine et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes de crocodiles. « S'il-te-plaîîît, je suis pas biien… »

Alec soupire, voilà pourquoi il ne choisit jamais Clary.

« C'est bon, je vais le chercher… »

Elle lui répond par un sourire ravi et s'allonge dans l'herbe en lui faisant un geste de la main pour qu'il se dépêche.

Magnus est en train de discuter avec Izzy quand il remarque Alec rentrer avec précipitation dans le lieu de réception. Il cherche quelqu'un avidement des yeux et Magnus continue la conversation avec la Lightwood comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son frère. Sauf que quelques secondes plus tard, sans qu'il comprenne le pourquoi du comment, Alec le saisit par la manche et sans lui donner d'explications rationnelles, le tire vers l'endroit d'où il est apparu quelques instants plus tôt.

« Eh bien, tu es bien entreprenant, Alexander ! », laisse-t-il échapper alors qu'il se fait tracter contre son gré.

Alec ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. Magnus remarque enfin Clary allongée dans l'herbe près d'un étang et son ex petit-ami le pousse devant elle.

« Voilà. Je t'ai ramené ton homme à gerber, Clary. »

Clary se lève, avec un sourire ivre et un scintillement dans la lueur de ses yeux. Elle titube un peu et prend Alexander dans ses bras.

« Tu es le meilleur ! », elle se tourne vers Magnus en chancelant. « Pas vrai qu'il est le meilleur ? »

« Oui, il l'est. », dit Magnus, une pointe de déception dans le fond de sa voix.

« Mags, tiens-moi les cheveux, j'ai vraiment envie de vomir ! »

Alec se rassoit face à l'étang, omettant les bruits de régurgitations. Il se plonge quelques secondes encore dans de doux souvenirs.

Il ne saurait pas dire combien de temps s'est écoulé quand une main se pose délicatement sur son épaule. Il se rend compte alors de plusieurs choses.

De un, qu'il n'a pas cessé de penser à Magnus pendant tout ce temps.

De deux, que le sujet de ses pensées se trouve face à lui.

Et de trois, qu'à présent il est seul avec lui.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? »

Il hésite. Depuis qu'il est arrivé à ce mariage, il y a eu des échanges tendus, perdus, silencieux. Il y a eu des sentiments qu'on enfouit et d'autres qu'on envoie au visage, comme pour faire mal. Il y a eu des envies, des non-dits et un soupçon de regret. Mais pas ça. Pas une demande sincère et un regard clair. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas Alec et Magnus, avec tout leur passif. Il n'a pas le cœur de refuser alors il hoche la tête. Simplement. Magnus attrape la bouteille qui traîne au pied de la haie, désormais à trois quarts remplie. Il en boit une gorgée et la tend à Alec, qui l'imite religieusement. C'est un geste qui les renvoie à une soirée de mai, dans une baignoire usée, le dernier jour des cours à l'université.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

Alec ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

« A chaque fois que je t'ai invité à un évènement, tu n'es jamais venu. »

« C'est ton mariage. »

Il n'y a pas d'amertume dans ces mots. C'est juste un constat. Une explication.

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes pas. »

Là, très clairement, il a envie de retrouver son carton d'invitation et de lui faire bouffer. Il a également envie de lui balancer plein de trucs à la gueule. Comme par exemple _pourquoi m'avoir invité ? Pas qu'à ton mariage mais aussi à tous ces autres évènements auxquels je ne suis jamais venu_. _Pourquoi avoir tenu absolument à me rappeler à toi à chaque minute, chaque seconde de ma vie ? Pourquoi ne t'être juste pas fait détesté comme tu es en train de le faire si parfaitement maintenant ? _

Alec aurait préféré cracher sur ses souvenirs qu'il chérissait. Il aurait aimé entendre cette phrase plus tôt pour que la souffrance qu'il a éprouvée soit en parti atténuée par la haine qu'il ressent à cet instant. Il rit jaune tandis que Magnus le regarde comme s'il regrettait ses propos.

« Tiens, démerde-toi avec ça. »

Alec saisit la cravate trop bien coincée dans son costume avec une violence qu'il n'a jamais connu. Il le tire jusqu'à lui dans ce même geste brutal et écrase avec force ses lèvres contre celles du marié. Ce n'est même pas doux. Alec ne prend même pas la peine de goûter ses lèvres sucrées ni d'inspirer le parfum de menthe poivrée qu'il connaît trop bien. Il le laisse en plan et sans ôter son regard du sien, essuie ses lèvres à l'aide de son bras.

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

Quand il tourne le dos à Magnus, il essaye d'ignorer les perles salées qui débordent un peu trop de ses yeux sans se douter que le marié a les mêmes au bord du précipice.

Magnus a mal, et cette douleur n'est pas uniquement liée à la morsure que lui a infligé Alec en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

Alec rentre dans la pièce avec un sourire conspirateur. Il ferme le verrou avec précaution et montre avec fierté la bouteille de vin blanc pas chère qu'il a subtilisée dans la cuisine.

« J'ai eu ton texto. »

Allongé tout habillé dans une baignoire qui semble avoir vécue plus d'un siècle, Magnus relève ses lunettes de soleil et l'accueille avec deux pouces en l'air. Il replie ses jambes et lui fait signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Son téléphone, en haut-parleur dans l'évier, diffuse sa playlist préférée de pop américaine. Alec s'assoit un peu maladroitement et commence à ouvrir la bouteille. Magnus siffle à la vision de la technique parfaite du jeune homme avec un tire-bouchon. Soudain, Alec fait la moue.

« J'ai oublié les verres… »

Le rire de Magnus résonne dans la salle de bain aux carreaux rosis.

« Partager une bouteille, c'est le symbole d'une amitié durable. »

Alec lui fait écho.

« Plus le temps passe, plus je suis persuadé que c'est toi qui inventes les citations pour les papillotes. »

« Personne n'invente les citations pour les papillotes, elles existent déjà ! Les autres ne t'ont pas vu ? »

« Non, je peux savoir la raison de cette réunion secrète ? »

Magnus le regarde, il le regarde vraiment. Pendant une seconde de trop. Puis il finit par prendre une gorgée de vin.

« Plus tard. »

Alec laisse passer plusieurs gorgées de vin blanc avant de grimacer.

« Il a toujours été aussi mauvais ? »

« Année pourrie, vin aussi ! »

« Citation papillote ? »

Magnus échappe un rire léger.

« Mon grand-père me disait souvent ça », complète Magnus.

« Proverbe chinois ? »

Magnus s'empare brutalement de la bouteille, en boit plusieurs gorgées et prive Alec de récupérer l'alcool volé.

« C'était un coup bas, Alexander. », Magnus passe un doigt sur ses lèvres pour effacer la dernière goutte de vin s'accrochant à celles-ci. « Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner. »

Alec fait mine de réfléchir et se tourne entièrement vers son ami.

« Je suis un très mauvais masseur, c'est Izzy qui me l'a dit. Je suis un très mauvais blagueur, c'est Simon qui me l'a dit. Je suis taciturne et froid, c'est Clary qui me l'a dit. Je ne sais pas draguer, c'est Jace qui me l'a dit. Mais je ne sais pas si j'embrasse bien, personne ne me l'a jamais dit… »

Alec ne se rend pas compte de la portée de ses propos. A vrai dire, il est tellement persuadé que quelqu'un comme lui ne pourra jamais prétendre avoir quelqu'un comme Magnus alors autant subir le stop le plus vite possible. Il rigole et essaye d'ôter la bouteille des mains de Magnus mais plus il tente de l'attraper, plus celle-ci s'éloigne. Et quand il remarque enfin que ses yeux baignent dans ceux de Magnus et que son visage est à cinq centimètres du sien, il a envie que le temps se fige.

Le tableau est saisissant. Alec est à moitié allongé sur Magnus, un coude sur le rebord de la baignoire, sa main toujours accrochée à la bouteille. Et le sujet de la réunion secrète commence à devenir limpide pour Alexander.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas rattrapé… »

C'est un murmure. Une invitation. Ça fait des papillons. Dans la chaleur de l'alcool et de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres s'unissent. Et c'est fou comme c'est simple. Une évidence qui ne demandait qu'à exister à travers les actes.

« Pardonné ? »

« Hmmm… Je ne sais pas… Recommence pour voir ? »

Ils rient. Ils sont heureux. Amoureux. Et s'ils font semblant de ne pas entendre Jace taper contre la porte pour aller se soulager, personne n'a à le savoir.

* * *

Il a trouvé un banc, à l'abri des regards indiscret. Pourtant, il sait qu'Izzy va finir par le retrouver. Alors il est surpris de voir des cheveux blonds en bataille et des yeux bleus se poser sur lui.

Alec éclate de rire. Le mystérieux Jace qui a disparu pendant toute la durée du mariage vient de refaire surface au bon moment, au bon endroit sans avoir la moindre idée qu'Alec avait désespérément besoin de lui.

« Tu savais qu'il y avait un autre mariage en même temps que celui de Magnus ? »

« Toi non plus tu ne le saurais pas si tu avais assisté à la bonne réception. »

Jace semble boudeur. Et comme si Alec venait de le gronder, il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Les petits fours étaient meilleurs et la mariée était belle ET sympa ! »

Alec se lève du banc et serre soudainement son meilleur ami, Jace ne sait pas trop comment réagir et tapote dans le dos de son frère. C'est sa magie à lui, parler de choses inappropriées dans des endroits inappropriés et sans s'en rendre compte, redonner le sourire à toutes les personnes qui l'entourent. C'est lui qui a le moins bien compris de tous ses amis l'intensité de sa relation avec Magnus mais c'est aussi lui qui l'a empêché de ressasser ses souvenirs avec des conversations plus idiotes les unes que les autres en parvenant à chaque fois à ne jamais utiliser le mot « Magnus ».

« Allez viens, il y a un mariage que tu dois découvrir. »

Etonnamment, en allant retrouver ses amis avec Jace, il se sent soulagé d'un poids. Comme s'il avait décidé de lâcher prise, d'oublier Magnus, d'oublier Camille et de juste profiter des personnes qu'il aime dans un endroit magnifique. Il décide de tout ignorer, au moins pour ce soir. Et il y arrive. Il rit aux blagues de Simon. Il danse avec Izzy. Il se moque de Jace. Et tout va bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commette l'erreur de regarder son téléphone. Un texto s'affiche, d'un nom qu'il n'a pas vu s'afficher sur son écran depuis si longtemps. Le message dit simplement « Chambre 213. Maintenant. » Quand il lève les yeux, il croise le regard de Magnus à l'autre bout du jardin. Un regard froid. Brûlant. Terrifiant. Sans réfléchir, il prend le chemin de l'hôtel.

Il attend devant la porte moins de cinq minutes avant de se faire pousser brutalement à l'intérieur de la chambre. Magnus est en colère. Sa cravate est défaite et ses cheveux sont mouillés. Il regarde Alec comme s'il allait le tuer. Et s'il avait réussi à faire abstraction, à la vue de la haine de Magnus, sa propre colère remonte en flèche.

« De quel droit ? »

Ils se tiennent debout, Droits. A deux doigts d'exploser. Alec hausse un sourcil.

« De quel droit tu oses m'embrasser à mon mariage ? Et repartir faire la fête comme si de rien n'était ?»

« Tu avais raison. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'inviter. »

« Non… Je n'aurais pas dû. »

Et chaque phrase semble faire monter la tension. Et à chaque mot, ils se rapprochent, pour se cracher les mots en plein visage. Pour se faire mal. Se prouver qu'ils les pensent, ces mots-là.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça putain ? »

Un pas.

« Et pourquoi tu m'as invité ? »

Deux pas.

« Je te dégoûte peut-être. Mais on n'embrasse pas les gens qui nous dégoûtent ! »

Trois pas.

« Non, c'est vrai. On embrasse les gens qu'on aime. Pourquoi tu m'as invité Magnus ? »

Ils ne crient plus maintenant. Ils murmurent avec colère. Et leur visage ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres et leur visage se touchent et Magnus plaque Alec contre le placard et leurs lèvres se cherchent, se trouvent, se blessent. Ils sont toujours en train de se battre, mais ils ne le font plus à la régulière. Et c'est d'une violence inouïe. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Oh non, il n'y a pas que de la colère dans ce baiser. C'est ce qui fait Alec se reculer, pantelant, débraillé, les yeux dans le vague. Il a le temps de cligner des yeux une fois, Magnus n'est plus là.

* * *

« Aïe ! Tu m'as fait mal ! »

Magnus se frotte le front après avoir tiré la langue à Alexander. Lui et sa légendaire délicatesse auraient raison de lui un jour.

Alec s'est dégoté un super appartement avec sa sœur et son frère depuis la fin des études mais il a encore du mal avec l'ouverture des placards sans casser quelque chose.

« Euh… Pardon… Fais-moi voir ! »

Il s'approche de Magnus et comme celui-ci apprécie leur proximité, il joue un peu plus les martyrs.

« Tu aurais pu me faire une commotion cérébrale ! »

« Tu auras tout au mieux une bosse Magnus… Attend ! », Alec prend la tête de Magnus entre ses mains et l'incline vers le bas, « Tu saignes ! »

« Tu vois ! Tu essayes de me tuer ! Je préfèrerai que tu me le dises si tu veux me quitter ! »

Alec soupire et l'agrippe par la manche avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il farfouille dans un placard, tire plusieurs tiroirs de la commode pour enfin y trouver ce qu'il cherche. Il ouvre une boîte et en extraie un pansement.

« Est-ce que ce pansement en forme de cœur est une proposition de mariage, Alexander ? »

Alec sourit.

« Et si c'était le cas ? Est-ce que je pourrais te l'appliquer ? »

Magnus le regarde quelques instants, laisse passer plusieurs minutes. Le silence est tellement oppressant qu'Alec hésite à rigoler faussement en lui assurant que c'est une blague. Qu'ils ne se marieront jamais. Que de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'aimait vraiment. Mais heureusement, il n'en a pas le temps car Magnus lui répond le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me le mettre ? »

* * *

« C'est l'heure du discours ! »

Tous les invités se rassoient à leur place dans un brouhaha général. A la table d'honneur, Magnus et Camille ont les yeux rivés sur Ragnor, debout, un micro à la main.

« Alors voilà, j'ai tapé sur internet comment écrire un discours de témoin et ils parlaient d'anecdotes et de déclarations larmoyantes. Je suis plus à l'aise avec les anecdotes alors je vais m'en tenir à ça. Comme la fois par exemple, où Magnus a été banni du Pérou. », le concerné se lève et commence à faire de grands gestes de croix avec ces mains, « Okay, peut-être pas celle-là. Je peux raconter les débuts avec la mariée alors. Au départ, avec ma chère Catarina, on n'avait pas tellement confiance en elle. On pensait qu'elle le poursuivait pour son argent. »

Un rire un peu gêné traverse la salle et Magnus se cache derrière sa coupe de champagne.

« On lui a pas mené une vie facile, c'était un peu comme dans les comédies pourries, on a mis en place plein de stratagèmes pour la faire partir. Vraiment, hein. Du genre, inviter des canons ou la faire trop boire pour qu'elle balance ses secrets les plus honteux. Mais elle s'est accrochée. Pour ça, on peut que la féliciter. Pendant un moment, on l'a toléré. Mais le moment où on a vraiment commencé à l'aimer, c'est quand elle a poussé Magnus à mettre à la casse son vieux tas de ferraille. Des années qu'elle roulait mal, qu'il en perdait la moitié des pièces et qu'on risquait la mort à chaque trajet. Alors merci Camille, pour nous avoir sauvé la vie. A une amitié qui a pris du temps mais qui est forte maintenant et à votre joli petit couple. J'espère que vous serez très heureux ! »

Il tend sa coupe vers les mariés et tout le monde applaudit. Camille sourit chaudement et Magnus… Magnus regarde partout sauf à la table numéro trois.

Catarina s'empare du micro et invite son ami Ragnor à se rasseoir.

« Bon eh bien, je suppose que maintenant, c'est à moi de parler de Magnus. Le moment où j'ai su qu'une grande amitié allait naître entre nous, c'est le jour où Magnus m'a tendu sa pelle, son plus grand trésor. A l'aide de celle-ci, on a pu construire des châteaux de sable qui semblaient gigantesques à nos yeux d'enfants. C'est ce même petit garçon que j'ai connu en maternelle, qui a poussé mon premier amour déçu, celui avec qui je partageais mon goûter et qui me rapportait une poche pleine de billes le lendemain en remerciement. C'est ce même Magnus qui a grandi, évolué, et pourtant qui est resté le même. Toujours à savoir quelle chose il doit faire, qui ne blesse pas, qui aime à la déraison et qui est aimé en retour. Et je suis heureuse d'être ici avec les personnes qui t'aiment le plus au monde et que tu aies trouvé LA personne que tu aimes le plus au monde, assise à côté de toi avec votre amour scellé par un anneau. »

Elle marche jusqu'à Magnus, le prend brièvement dans ses bras et lui tend le micro. Il se lève, regarde l'assistance. Toute l'assistance, sauf la table trois. Sa voix est enrouée quand il prend la parole.

« Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venus aujourd'hui. J'ai plusieurs choses à dire. Je… Il faut… »

Sa gorge se noue, les larmes montent et il ne peut pas ne peut pas prononcer ce discours. C'est au-dessus de ses forces.

« Je… Oh mon dieu… »

Camille se lève à son tour, elle lui prend le micro des mains.

« Ce que mon mari veut dire c'est qu'il est heureux. Et moi je suis la fille qui a réussi à rendre Magnus Bane si ému qu'il ne peut plus faire preuve de sa verve habituelle ! Santé ! »

Des rires et des applaudissements se font entendre dans la salle. Camille prend Magnus dans ses bras et ils se serrent fort. Longtemps. Et pour presque tous les invités, ils se font à cet instant les symboles d'un amour incroyable. Un couple modèle. Presque. Alec, assis à sa table, son verre à la main, se dit que ça devrait être lui. Même si c'est égoïste. Et si la Ford est partie à la casse, il sait que ce n'est pas le cas de ce qu'ils ont. Il a essayé de se mentir. De se dire qu'il était le seul à ressentir. Mais il sait maintenant. Il a vu. Il a senti. Et il a envie de détruire ce mariage.

Alec est en train de rigoler avec Simon tandis qu'Izzy lui lance par moments des regards inquiets, cherchant à remarquer le moindre sourire faux de son frère, le moindre de ses gestes tremblants ou l'hésitation dans sa voix. Mais elle ne voit que de l'assurance et ça la rend totalement perplexe. Elle veut trouver un moyen d'éloigner Simon pour savoir pourquoi Alec a changé de comportement en l'espace d'une minute. Elle s'approche de son copain.

« Simon ! Tu veux pas être un amour et aller me chercher un verre de ce délicieux vin ? »

L'obstacle sur son chemin va en direction du buffet et elle s'adosse au mur pour planter un regard sur le visage de son frère.

« C'est moi ou la déclaration de ton ex à son mariage t'a rendu joyeux ? »

« Ça doit être dans l'air… Tout cet amour, ça met en joie ! »

Et avant qu'Izzy n'ait pu avoir le début d'une réponse, Chris débarque avec deux verres de vin rouge dans ses mains.

« Alec, tu t'étais volatilisé ! »

Sa sœur comprend qu'elle est de trop et elle se dit que peut-être il s'est passé quelque chose avec Chris. Elle choisit de rejoindre Simon qui bloque devant le buffet.

« La magie du mariage ! », répond Alec, « Tu as connu la Ford ? »

« Une vraie décharge. Il a bien fait de s'en séparer. »

Alec rigole doucement.

« Il a toujours eu du mal à se séparer de ce qu'il aime. »

C'est au tour de Chris de rigoler. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et boit une gorgée de son vin. Alec sent le regard brûlant de Magnus sur lui et il en profite pour enlever la goutte au coin des lèvres de Chris. Il ne se prive pas de porter son doigt à sa bouche et de glisser un délicat « délicieux ». Il tapote son épaule et l'entraîne jusqu'au photomaton.

« Petite séance photo ? »

Ils rentrent tous les deux dans le petit espace confiné.

« Attends-moi une seconde, je vais chercher nos verres sur la table. Je compte bien rester ici un petit moment avec toi. »

Alec n'a pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il est déjà parti. Il ne sait pas très bien comment se sortir de cette situation. Il voulait juste rendre Magnus jaloux. C'est tout. Mais il ne veut pas blesser Chris, et il ne veut pas se rapprocher de lui. Alors qu'il se fait la réflexion qu'il devrait partir, le rideau s'ouvre avec fracas et laisse apparaître un Magnus furieux. Pourtant, son ton est presque joueur quand il dit :

« Mon tour. »

Il s'assoit et referme rapidement le rideau. Alec arbore un sourire suffisant. La tension est intenable.

« Très beau discours. »

« La ferme. »

« Surtout le passage où tu n'as pas été capable de le faire. »

« La ferme. »

Ils se défient du regard. Alec est animé d'une passion nouvelle qui excite et perd Magnus tout à la fois.

« Tu es revenu pour m'embrasser ? »

« Tu es venu ici pour embrasser Chris ? »

Le prénom crisse entre ses dents comme s'il essayait de le broyer.

« Tu es jaloux ? »

« La ferme. »

Il appose ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec. S'en veut immédiatement. Recule. Mais Alec le retient par le col et fait glisser sa langue entre ses dents et bon dieu que c'est bon. Mais il est à son mariage, si n'importe qui ouvre le rideau, il est foutu. Mais c'est toxique. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'y retourner. Ils sont à bout de souffle, à bout de sentiments. Le monde est sans dessus dessous et plus rien n'a de sens à part le fait de se toucher, de se regarder, de se parler.

« Tu as jeté Angelina ? »

Et cette simple question replonge Magnus dans des souvenirs qu'il a cachés au plus profond de son être et il est surpris de constater avec quelle facilité Alexander Lightwood les a déterrés. Juste par sa présence au mariage, il se sent comme cet ado de 20 ans, insouciant de la vie qui acclamait haut et fort avoir eu la chance de rencontrer son âme sœur. La simplicité de leur relation lui prouve que non, il n'a rien oublié. Pire, que c'est inscrit dans sa peau, dans ses gestes, dans son âme. Magnus sans Alexander, ça n'existe pas.

« Je me suis battue pour elle jusqu'au dernier moment. »

« Et moi ? »

« Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit, ce fameux jour de pluie. »

Et avant qu'Alec n'ait le temps de répliquer, le bruit d'un éclat de verre tombé à terre se fait entendre. Chris est revenu.

« Oh, Christopher, tu es là. J'étais venu dire à Alexander que sa sœur le réclame. Tu devrais venir aussi, c'est bientôt l'heure du gâteau. Si je me souviens bien, tu es allergique aux fruits à coque. Quel dommage… »

Il se lève, comme si ses pupilles n'étaient pas dilatées et ses lèvres pas gonflées et tend sa main à Alec qui la prend sans hésiter. Chris les regarde passer comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, incapable de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Evidemment, Magnus lâche la main d'Alec avant que quiconque ait pu les voir. Il lui chuchote à l'oreille « on se retrouve après le gâteau » puis se dirige vers l'énorme pièce montée, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont immoraux, c'est ce que pense Alec en allant retrouver sa sœur. Mais l'exact même sourire est peint sur ses lèvres.

Jace en est déjà à sa cinquième part, Clary est désespérément accrochée à son bras, ne voulant pas le perdre à nouveau dans la foule des invités. Et aussi parce que sa tête refuse de tenir toute seule. Jace grogne face aux poids.

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas laissée seule avec le champagne ! », fait remarquer Izzy.

Ses amis sont beaucoup trop occupés à rigoler pour surprendre ses nombreux coups d'œil en direction de Magnus. Voilà qui est mieux, le marié semble beaucoup plus heureux qu'en début de journée.

* * *

Il n'est pas capable de le faire. En plus, l'ambiance ne s'y prête pas du tout. De la bonne musique remplit son appartement. Une bouteille de bon vin est ouverte. Alec se mord la lèvre. Ferme les yeux. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. « On ne se quittera jamais vraiment, Alexander. ». Il veut avoir foi en cette promesse.

« Oh mon dieu ! Du bon vin ! Comment est-ce que tu sais toujours exactement ce dont j'ai besoin ? »

Magnus se penche pour apposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres d'Alec qui se laisse faire, impassible.

« Tout va bien ? »

_Non, tout ne va pas bien_.

« Non, tout ne vas pas bien. »

Magnus fronce les sourcils. Alec s'assoit, se prend la tête entre la main.

« Magnus… Je… Il faut que ça s'arrête. »

Sa voix ne tremble pas. Ne vacille pas. Il n'y aucune inflexion. Aucune émotion. La sentence de mort de leur relation se fait dans la neutralité la plus totale. Comme on annonce une nouvelle anodine. Comme on se dit bonjour. Ça n'a rien avoir avec leur relation, cette rupture. Eux qui sont toujours trop. Qui n'existent qu'à travers l'excès. Qui ne savent que s'aimer par les sentiments qui explosent, ruissellent, tâchent à l'encre indélébile. Magnus rit, c'est faible, léger. Il n'y croit pas. Mais il a remarqué les yeux froids, le corps tendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Alec essaie de prendre son courage à deux mains. _Il faut que tu sois crédible. _C'est ce qu'il se répète en boucle mais ça semble tellement faux dans sa bouche. Alors il soupire.

« Ça ne va nulle part. C'est mieux que ça s'arrête. »

Magnus se fige. C'est tout ce qu'Alec arrive à dire pour le moment. Il espère que Magnus va s'énerver. Rendre les choses plus simples. Mais il ne fait rien de ça. C'est encore pire. Il rigole et part dans un sanglot immaitrisable. Alec a mal. Il a envie de ravaler ses mots. Et c'est trop tard. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas le prendre simplement dans ses bras ? Il sait très bien que c'est le geste qu'attend Magnus. Il ne bouge pas, serre les mâchoires. Et c'est encore plus dur quand son copain s'approche pour planter ses yeux larmoyants dans les siens. Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? _Ne détourne pas le regard. Sois fort._ Il ravale ses larmes prêtent à couler pour lui. Et rigole trop fort pour supprimer les tremblements de sa voix.

« Je t'ai toujours beaucoup trop idéalisé, c'est mieux que je vole de mes propres ailes. »

« Alexander. » murmure-t-il, une larme creusant ses joues. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Il soupire. C'est beaucoup trop dur.

« Non… »

« Alors quoi ? Donne-moi au moins une bonne raison. »

Magnus cherche son regard. Leurs yeux échangent silencieusement pour ce qui semble être une éternité.

« Je n'en ai pas… »

« Tu n'as pas envie de me quitter. »

Et il y a du désespoir dans cette affirmation. De l'espoir aussi.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, Alec. On s'en sortira, tous les deux. On l'a toujours fait. »

« Je ne suis plus amoureux de toi. »

Alec pleure. Il n'arrive pas à retenir les larmes. Pas à se donner cet air froid qu'il s'était promis de tenir. Mais si cela semble être la confession d'un mensonge, Magnus ne le perçoit pas de cette manière. Il a trop d'insécurités. Trop de doutes. Il a toujours manqué de confiance en lui. Et au final, il n'attendait que ça. Cet aveu qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien pour personne. Qu'il ne méritait pas l'amour de sa vie. Alors, ce n'est pas dur pour lui d'embrasser ses mots, de les faire siens, d'en faire une évidence. Ce n'est pas dur de réécrire leurs souvenirs. De se faire croire qu'il a toujours aimé plus. Rêvé plus. De fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'il le connait, son Alexander, et qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose comme ça. Pas de cette manière. Alors il les réinvente. Se force à penser qu'il s'est trompé, qu'ils n'ont jamais vécu avec puissance. Ne se sont jamais aimés avec force. Que c'est une construction de ses fantasmes et qu'il s'en remettra. Il marque le mot « mensonge » à l'encre rouge sur leurs trois ans de relation. Ça va vite.

« Va-t'en. »

Alec veut dire quelque chose, veut bouger dans sa direction mais Magnus lui indique la porte sans le regarder. Il entend juste le bruit d'un claquement. Puis le silence. Il arrête de pleurer. Se serre un verre de vin. Ils n'ont jamais existé.

* * *

Il existe une haie au jardin d'Alicante. Que tous ignorent. Elle est buissonnante, pleine de vie. Clary la connait vaguement. Elle qui a vomi à ses pieds quelques heures plus tôt. Mais plus Alec s'adosse contre sa végétation, plus il se remémore des souvenirs. Un baiser volé au marié. L'amour de sa vie. Ça lui fait mal de penser ça. C'est pourtant la vérité. Il rigole, il aurait été une parfaite épouse, lui. L'étang n'a pas bougé non plus. Si ce n'est qu'il n'arrive plus à distinguer son bout tellement l'obscurité a pris place. À vrai dire son esprit est tout aussi embrumé. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Savoir que rien n'est terminé quand il s'agit de Magnus est la plus grande gifle qu'il s'est prise dans sa vie. Et même si c'est gratifiant, il s'agit quand même de son mariage. Il a envie de retourner en arrière. Ne pas venir à cet événement. Le laisser vivre sa vie avec Camille. Mais quand Magnus débarque dans cet endroit reculé, il est juste heureux.

« Pourquoi tu es venu… »

Alec sourit. Cette phrase énoncée plus tôt n'a plus du tout la même intonation. Elle est remplie de souvenirs.

« C'est moi qui t'ai donné rendez-vous. »

Magnus rit. C'est doux comme cette nuit d'été.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »

Alec laisse tomber son épaule sur celle de son ancien petit-ami, qui vient de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« N'importe quoi, darling… N'importe quoi… »

Et à l'entente du surnom, Alec ne peut empêcher un sourire. C'est tordu, tout ça. C'est malsain. Ce n'est pas eux.

« Est-ce que c'est un n'importe quoi d'un soir ? »

Il s'en veut d'avoir posé la question. Mais Magnus rit d'une manière un peu hystérique avant de lui embrasser le front.

« J'ai bien peur que non… »

Soulagement. Angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, darling… Je ne sais pas… »

Leurs lèvres s'effleurent.

« Ils vont te chercher. Tu es le marié. »

« Ils ne me trouveront pas. »

« Tu devrais y retourner. »

Leurs langues se rencontrent.

« Je n'ai pas envie. »

« Mais tu as envie de moi ? »

Un temps. Un regard dans la pénombre.

« Ici ? A mon propre mariage ? »

Alec se mord la lèvre. Se blâme. Mais Magnus va toujours là où on ne l'attend pas du tout.

« Comme toujours, j'ai envie de toi. »

* * *

« J'ai envie de toi. »

« Tu as toujours envie de moi. »

« Non. Je veux dire j'ai envie d'être avec toi. De savoir tout de toi. De rire avec toi. De pleurer avec toi. J'ai envie que tout soit toi. J'ai envie de toi dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables du terme. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

« C'est la première fois qu'on se le dit. »

« Je sais. C'était incroyablement facile. »

« Je le pense tout le temps aussi. »

« Mais tu ne le dis jamais ? »

« Je viens de te le dire. »

« Tu as attendu que je te le dise en premier ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'était juste le moment propice. »

« Tu peux aussi décider des moments propices. »

« Je suppose que j'avais peur. »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais que tu le dises en premier. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais que je t'aime plus que toi tu ne m'aimes. »

* * *

« Ça fait trop longtemps que tu es parti, ils vont s'inquiéter. »

Alec n'a pas envie de prononcer ses mots. Mais c'est comme ça. Il n'aime pas être égoïste quand il s'agit de Magnus. Sauf qu'il s'agit de Magnus et, en vérité, il n'a pas du tout envie qu'il parte.

« Ne peux-tu pas apprécier le moment que tu passes avec le marié ? »

Alec se dit qu'il n'a rien oublié des souvenirs qu'il a avec Magnus. Mais il est toujours pris au dépourvu, et ça, ça n'a pas changé. Il veut croire qu'ils ne sont pas à son mariage mais à un événement quelconque où personne n'a promis d'être fidèle à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Magnus… »

Le ton est sévère. Mais le marié frissonne tout de même. C'est sans doute à cause de la voix d'Alexander. Il continue.

« Camille mérite mieux qu'un adultère, non ? »

Il s'en veut. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit rationnel ? Un soir comme celui-ci ? Ou son être entier est tourné vers Magnus ? Inconsciemment, Alec souhaite entendre Magnus dire qu'ils sont en réunion secrète. Dans une baignoire. Lors d'un premier rencard. Juste tous les deux. Et c'est un peu le cas. Parce qu'Alec est à moitié surpris quand Magnus lui tend une bouteille de vin.

« Une mariée doit toujours être prête au pire. »

« Citation papillote ? »

Ils rient.

« On ne devrait pas rire. »

« Non, on ne devrait pas. »

Et ils rient d'autant plus. Comme des enfants qui commettent une bêtise.

« Allez, j'y vais. »

« Bonne idée. »

Mais Alec l'embrasse. Et l'embrasse encore. Ils se perdent dans cette étreinte encore trop longtemps.

« Ce coup-ci, j'y vais. »

« Bonne idée. »

Alec l'attrape par le col et pose à nouveau les lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, tu sais ? »

« Ah bon ? »

C'est mal, hein. Mais Alec a commencé à mordiller son cou, à caresser son dos.

« En fait, tu fais semblant d'avoir des scrupules mais tu fais tout pour me pousser à faire une bêtise ? »

« Quelle bêtise ? »

Les yeux d'Alec sont faussement innocents.

« Oh ne me fais pas ce coup-là, Alexander Lightwood, je te connais depuis bien trop longtemps. »

« Quel coup ? »

Et sa main descend jusqu'à ses hanches, remonte jusqu'à sa nuque. C'est une douce torture. Sauf qu'il ne peut plus s'arrêter, Alec. Il a retrouvé cette peau envoûtante. Ces yeux emplis de désir. Soudainement, il s'éloigne de son ancien petit ami et lève les mains en l'air.

« Ben vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?»

Magnus plonge son regard dans le sien, joueur.

« Vraiment ? »

Il se penche et lui vole un baiser, sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? »

Alec reste muet, les yeux brulants.

« Tu sais que je finis toujours par gagner pas vrai ? »

Et les mains de Magnus se posent sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il se penche vers lui lentement. Sensuellement. Alec vibre de tout son être et ne retient pas un soupir appréciateur.

« MAGNUUUUUUUSSSSS »

La mariée apparaît, rayonnante. Et Alec sent un peu de regret. Juste un peu.

« J'accuse, c'est moi qui te l'ai volé. »

Alec s'en veut un peu pour cette remarque. Mais c'est tellement bon de capter le regard confus de Magnus qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Camille met ses mains sur ses hanches ne saisissant pas le véritable sens de cette phrase.

« C'est l'heure des vidéos stupides et honteuses, Magnus ! »

Un vidéo projecteur projette des images affreuses des deux jeunes mariés. Alec n'en peut s'empêcher de tenir ses côtes à force de rire. Il est tellement beau, Magnus. Il le reconnaît par moment. La musique qui accompagne les vidéos est niaise. Nulle. Et pourtant, il y a une force invisible qui l'empêche de quitter des yeux l'écran. Peut-être parce que c'est lui. Magnus a toujours eu tendance à attirer les caméras sur lui. Il se penche vers Izzy.

« Tu ne feras pas ça le jour de mon mariage ? »

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai prévu. Tout est fait, fini, bouclé. Et c'est un véritable massacre. Tu vas adorer. »

Il se met à rire mais se coupe net en découvrant l'une des vidéos. Magnus a les cheveux en arrière, cette coupe stupide qu'il avait décidé d'adopter lors de leur dernière année à l'université. Il parle en rigolant, face à l'écran.

« Le jour où j'épouserai quelqu'un, ce sera incroyable. Je louerai un jardin, un jardin entier ! »

Dans le fond on entend vaguement la voix d'Alec, qu'on ne reconnaîtrait pas à moins de l'avoir entendu à cette époque-là, dire en riant « Okay, nature boy, mais il faut que quelqu'un accepte de t'épouser pour ça. »

« Je te ferai dire, et à tous les envieux que de nombreuses personnes souhaitent m'épouser. J'ai 756 807 abonnés. Pas vrai que vous voulez m'épouser ? »

Magnus joue des sourcils devant la caméra, fier, insouciant. Jeune.

Et la voix d'Alec à nouveau « Attends qu'ils sachent à quel point tu cuisines mal…. »

« Alors là, je suis vexé, pleins d'abonnés me disent qu'ils préféreraient t'épouser, toi… Alors qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vu ! Voilà, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire de direct, mes rêves sont brisés ! »

La vidéo se coupe comme ça. Sûrement pour le bien du montage. Alec connaît parfaitement les quelques phrases qui manquent. Et c'est triste de les avoir délogés. Mais il comprend. Alors qu'ils ne sortaient même pas encore ensemble, ils sonnent déjà comme une promesse.

* * *

« T'inquiète pas, va, si personne veut t'épouser, je le ferai moi ! »

« Ecoutez tous, et marquez ce jour d'une pierre rouge. En ce 8 juin 2013, Alexander Lightwood a promis de m'épouser ! Je compte sur vous pour lui rappeler si jamais il oublie !

* * *

Il a oublié la bague. C'est sa _merveilleuse_ épouse qui la porte. Il a envie d'avancer jusqu'à lui. Avouer les dernières phrases de cette vidéo incomplète. C'était lui. Alexander Lightwood. Qui lui a promis, à plusieurs moments de sa vie, de l'épouser. Devant 756 807 personnes cette fois-ci. Leurs regards se croisent. Encore. Et des milliers de sentiments renaissent. Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur.

* * *

« Tu ne m'as pas promis… »

Malgré le murmure, Alec a très bien entendu. En même temps, leur corps se touchent. Et c'est bizarre parce que malgré leur proximité, il n'est pas assez près de Magnus.

« Mensonge, je te l'ai promis quand j'ai appliqué ce pansement sur ton front. »

Ce n'est qu'un soupir léger. Fragile. Bourré de sentiment. Mais sous cette couette tout semble beaucoup plus simple. Doux.

« Alors tu promets ? »

« Je te le promets. »

« Alexander Gideon Lightwood, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Alec se met à rire. Les draps semblent atténuer le bruit. Il est sûr que ce n'est qu'un moment qu'ils partagent ensemble parmi tant d'autres.

« Tu n'as pas de bague. »

Magnus soupire.

« Tu as vraiment besoin d'une bague ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah super, moi qui pensais épouser l'homme le moins matérialiste de la terre… Me voilà déçu ! »

« Oh la sale excuse pour ne pas me trouver une bague… »

« Tu as dit « trouver ». »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as dit « trouver » pas « acheter » ? »

Et Alec sourit, de ce sourire entendu qu'il connait si bien. Et Magnus encercle son doigt autour de celui de son fiancé.

« C'est le genre de bague que tu attendais ? »

Alec prend son temps. Le regarde longuement. Puis sourit avec lumière.

« C'est mieux encore. »

* * *

La séance est finie et il est déjà tard. Les premiers invités commencent à quitter les lieux. Heureusement, ce n'est que le début des départs. Heureusement, Alec peut encore faire semblant qu'il reste pour l'alcool gratuit et Simon qui a décidé d'offrir une chorégraphie ridicule en cadeau de mariage. Ça fait rire tout le monde.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Alec se retourne, surpris. Camille le regarde, elle est toujours aussi belle. Elle n'arrête jamais d'être belle. Il a presque envie de troquer son costume pour la jolie robe de mariée. Il secoue la tête. Chasse l'idée qu'il aurait été mieux qu'elle. Dans ces baisers. Dans ces valses. Dans ces discours. Alors il lui envoie un sourire hypocrite. Vraiment, tout est parfait. _Tout est parfait._

« Tout est parfait. »

_Sauf ta présence_. C'est ce qu'il étouffe. Et elle semble rire. C'est normal c'est son mariage.

« C'est normal, c'est mon mariage. Viens prendre une photo avec moi. »

Et s'en qu'il ne consente, il se retrouve entraîné vers le photomaton. Il n'a pas envie d'être là. Peut-être que si mais uniquement avec Magnus.

« Toi, tu dois savoir de qui il s'agit. »

Ça tombe comme ça. Sans le pourquoi du comment.

« De quoi tu parles, Camille ? »

Au fond de lui, il sait. Au fond de lui, Magnus apparaît. Au fond de lui, leur relation fait écho aux mots de la mariée. Il s'insulte mentalement.

« Pourquoi il est si bizarre ? » répond-elle.

A cause de qui, à envie de corriger Alec. Il n'en fait rien. Il a besoin de la prendre dans ses bras. De la rassurer. Mais il sait que ça sera pire encore. _Il t'a trompé le jour de ton mariage, réveille-toi_. Les mots ne sortent pas. Le flash de l'appareil lui fait réaliser qu'il a une expression inappropriée. Ce n'est pas juste. C'est à Magnus de lui dire. Il chasse cette idée. C'est lui qui est venu au mariage. Lui qui a joué avec le feu. Lui qui a embrassé le premier. C'est à lui de réparer les dégâts.

« Je ne sais pas… Tu devrais en parler avec lui ? »

_Super, Alec, tu arranges tout._

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, tu crois ? »

Alec plaque un baiser sur sa joue tandis que le photomaton fige à nouveau le moment pour toujours.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais lui en parler. »

Ça semble être le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'elle.

« Je suis désolée, Alec. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été correcte avec toi. Tu sais comment c'est de sortir avec Magnus, hein ? On ne se sent jamais assez bien. J'espère qu'on pourra repartir sur de bonnes bases. »

Elle lui tend sa main fine, manucurée. Et la teinte de ses ongles est exactement la même que celle de Magnus. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela met Alec dans une rage folle. Il ne veut pas serrer sa main. Ne veut pas lui répondre. Pas lui pardonner. Et c'est dégueulasse. Parce qu'il ne peut même pas lui accorder ça le jour de son mariage. Le jour de son mariage où il a poussé son époux à l'embrasser. Il se lève, sort de la cabine sans un mot. Part aussi loin qu'il le peut. Toute sa vie, il s'est targué d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait. Ramener des portefeuilles au commissariat. Donner de la monnaie aux sans-abris. Quitter l'homme qu'il aime pour son bien. Mais ce soir, il a vrillé. Le train est hors des rails et tout ce qu'il fait semble l'amener toujours plus loin, toujours plus grave. Il est amoureux. Après tout ce temps et malgré ses propres barrières, il est amoureux. Et peut-être qu'il a envie de ne pas faire comme il faut, pour une fois. De déraper aussi violemment qu'il le peut et de ne jamais faire marche-arrière. Peut-être qu'il a envie de se tromper. D'aller trop loin. De mentir. De ne pas faire exactement ce qu'on attend de lui. Peut-être qu'il a envie d'être heureux et égoïste.

« Alec, tu es là ! Simon te réclame ! Un truc à propos d'un pari qui date de l'université ! »

Il se revoit huit ans plus tôt. C'est injuste parce que depuis le début du mariage, il n'a cessé de se revoir plus jeune. Mais une image s'impose à lui. Simon et Alec. Et lui qui lui propose quelque chose de fou. Il a un haut le cœur.

* * *

« Si tu finis avec ma sœur, je te promets de faire un truc fou. »

« Je retiens ça, Alec. Je retiens ça. Tu vas pleurer le jour où ça va arriver. Pari tenu ? »

Alec rit. Il serre sa main pour sceller l'accord. Sûr de lui.

« Pas de soucis, tu auras le droit de faire ce que tu veux de moi. »

Et c'est idiot parce qu'ils n'ont que vingt ans. La vie semble longue. Il ne pourra jamais faire quelque chose de honteux. Il a un petit ami parfait. Des amis en or. Une route toute tracée.

« Merde… J'aurais dû t'enregistrer pour le moment où ça arrivera. »

* * *

Simon a ce genre de regard mauvais. Alec se contente de hausser les épaules. De toutes manières, il se dit que ça n'arrivera jamais. Rien ne pourra le mettre dans l'embarras.

« Tu te souviens ? »

Ces mots simples qui sortent de la bouche de Simon lui semblent sortir d'un passé lointain. Il a envie de secouer la tête et lui dire que, non, il ne sait absolument pas de quoi il parle. Mais c'est un mensonge. Grossier. Faux.

C'est un mois de décembre. Pour noël. Simon a fait un cadeau extraordinaire à Izzy. C'est de là qu'a débuté leur relation. Et aussi le moment où Alec a perdu son pari.

« Non. »

C'est un mensonge.

« Arrête, tu te souviens ! »

« Non, dis-moi ! »

C'est un mensonge.

Il siffle à présent entre ses dents. Simon profite de cet instant. Ça se voit.

« Parfait ! Tu me dois un gage ! Je me sens comme Bruce tout puissant ! » il laisse passer un temps regardant un Alec totalement dépourvu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi ? »

Et Alec a peur parce qu'il connait Simon, quand même, et qu'il sait à quel point ses gages peuvent aller loin.

« Hmmmm… Je pense que ce soir est le bon soir. »

« Parce que tu veux ma mort ? »

« Non. Parce que tu es émotionnellement vulnérable et donc que tu accepteras tout ce que je propose. »

« C'est d'une cruauté… »

« Mwouhaha ! C'est pour toutes ces années de maltraitance ! Oulalala, j'ai une idée. Il y a du monde, il y a un micro, je veux que tu chantes LA chanson. »

Alec fait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Quelle chanson ?»

Simon lui lance un regard entendu.

« LA chanson. Allez, allez ! »

Il court jusqu'à la scène, arrache le micro de son pied et revient lui tendre.

« C'est parti, Lightstar ! »

Alec sent des centaines de regards braqués sur lui. C'est une très mauvaise idée. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Il l'a peut-être, sa loyauté sans faille lui dit que non. Alors il arrache le micro des mains de Simon, s'accorde avec le DJ et annonce d'une voix claire.

« Dédicace aux mariés. »

Ses joues s'empourprent. Il souhaiterait être ailleurs. Vraiment. Sous cette couette. Ou près de cette Ford. Mais pas là. Pas à son mariage. Il déteste Simon l'espace d'une seconde puis se rappelle que c'est sa faute. Qu'il l'a bien cherché. Alors si sa voix n'est pas si juste, pas si claire, il se rassure en se disant que c'est l'endroit, la brise fraîche sur son visage, les invités qu'il ne connaît pas. Une bonne ambiance de mariage en soi.

« I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free. I want your love, love, love, love. I want your love. I want your drama, the touch of your hand. I want leather-studded kiss in the sand. I want your love, love, love, love. You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad. Your bad romance. I want your love, and I want your revenge. I want your love, you and me could write a bad romance. »

Son regard se pose sur le marié. N'arrive pas à se dégager. Il a un peu honte à vrai dire. Mais la foule s'enflamme. C'est le pire. Alec se prend au jeu. Ajoute des intonations dans sa voix qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent. Camille applaudit. Magnus reste impassible. Alors il en rajoute un peu. Juste un peu. Et heureusement qu'il a bu. Heureusement, putain. Il finit et la foule explose en applaudissements.

* * *

« Je ne sais pas chanter. »

« Mais on s'en fout, c'est pour ma chaîne, personne ne voit ton visage. »

« Je ne chante pas. C'est tout. »

« Même si je te paye les meilleurs ramens de ta vie ? »

« Même pas si tu m'achetais une putain de villa. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. »

* * *

Il laisse le micro à Izzy qui vient de se décider à reprendre les Spice Girls. Il a lancé un karaoké sans le vouloir. Son portable vibre. « Quelle voix. Les paroles m'ont parlé. ». Il est mi-énervé mi-amusé. «La ferme. » Il fait écho au photomaton et il espère que ça se soldera de la même manière : par des baisers et des paroles qui lui font oublier le mariage et sa culpabilité. La réponse ne lui vient pas sous la forme d'un message mais dans le regard brûlant de Magnus. Oh mon Dieu. Il a vraiment brisé son mariage ? Après lui avoir brisé le cœur, il y a plus de cinq ans.

* * *

« Tu as quoi ?! »

Alec aurait aimé rigoler. Dire que ce n'est pas grave. Mais Jace et Izzy le regardent avec beaucoup trop d'intensité. Et il sait malheureusement qu'il va devoir tout leur expliquer. Que sa voix va trembler. Que ses yeux vont s'embrumer. Que son être entier va finir par mourir à petit feu.

« Je l'ai quitté. »

C'est un fait. Une évidence qui le brise, le prend à la gorge et le dégoute. Il a envie de passer à autre chose mais il n'y arrive pas. Comment rayer trois ans de sa vie en se servant uniquement de quatre mots ? Il a l'impression de cracher sur leur relation. De finir de buriner son cœur meurtri. Histoire de finir le massacre. Lui qui n'a jamais aimé aussi fort. Lui qui prétend que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Lui qui ne trouvera plus personne comme Magnus. Il rajoute pour se faire pardonner.

« Il devait postuler pour le job de ses rêves. »

Ses mots sont étranges. Parce que la seule personne à qui il aimerait pardonner, c'est lui-même. Il efface son ressenti amer d'un geste de la main. Il sait que ses sentiments seront bien plus durs à effacer mais une phrase résonne. « On ne se quittera jamais vraiment, Alexander. ». Il se la répète en boucle. Comme une cassette usée qui n'a pas fini de jouer sa dernière chanson. Il se raccroche à ça. C'est plus simple. Alexander sans Magnus, ça n'existe pas.

* * *

L'air est doux. C'est une soirée d'été constellée d'étoiles. Alec sent l'ivresse à plein nez, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a de la frénésie, de l'amusement, et autre chose qu'il ne veut pas nommer. Pourtant, ça crie en lui. Ça hurle. Ça se débat. Comme si le temps était à l'orage en lui. Une tempête des jours d'antan. Ce soir, c'est eux et tout l'inverse.

Jace embrasse Clary à pleine bouche, qui se laisse faire. Izzy se moque gentiment de Simon sur sa cravate mal mise. Et lui regarde ces scènes, un sourire amusé sur le visage, un verre de vin rouge à la main, une clope dans l'autre. Il saisit les paroles d'Izzy, il capte les protestations de Simon, il observe les caresses de Jace, il pouffe au sourire benêt de Clary. Mais ses pensées restent vissées sur Magnus.

Il savoure le contact de la cigarette sous ses doigts. Cinq ans qu'il n'a pas fumé. Et il a choisi ce soir. La fumée emplit ses poumons. La nicotine s'infiltre dans ses veines. C'est si facile. Il cendre mécaniquement. Inspire, inspire et inspire encore. Deux addictions à la fois. Il se laisse envahir. S'autorise à ressentir. Son corps se gonfle de leur parfum mélangé. L'odeur du tabac le retient dans une chambre bleue nuit, près d'un corps nu. Ils ont grandi depuis. Vieilli. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont plus les mêmes. Pourtant, il la reconnaît cette ivresse. Et il n'a pas envie de désaouler. Même si c'est un instant perdu au milieu de leur séparation. Une ébauche de débauche dans un ciel étoilé. Il a envie d'en reprendre une bouffée. De s'en faire tourner la tête. Il a envie que demain n'existe pas. Que cette nuit dure toute la vie. D'apprendre tous les sourires qu'il a manqué. D'investir tous les baisers qu'il n'a pas partagé. Il voudrait être partout à la fois. Que Magnus ne puisse pas faire un pas sans penser à lui. Il voudrait le consumer.

Son vœu s'envole dans la nuit. Magnus ne réapparaît pas.

La soirée s'éteint comme son mégot dans le cendrier.

* * *

La place fourmille de passants qui se bousculent en une foule individualiste. La chaleur écrasante du mois d'août rend le moindre geste lent et fatigué. La fontaine crache de l'eau dans laquelle des dizaines de gosses jouent. C'est un lieu de rencontre. Un lieu de passage. Un lieu de vie. Il est assis depuis près d'une heure maintenant. A observer des parfaits inconnus. Il n'y a rien qui le retient ici. A part un souvenir enraciné dans son être. Mais quand il en retrace les moindres détails tout semble différent. Moins de gens, plus de fraicheur, une pluie battante à en faire pleurer un désert. Et surtout ses cheveux aplatis par les gouttes, la lueur embrasée de ses yeux et ses mots. Cette promesse.

Par reflexe, il regarde son téléphone. Aucun message. Du moins, pas d'un certain destinataire.

Il soupire. Marié seulement pendant 6 jours, divorcé depuis 27, le voilà à errer.

Près d'un étang.

Dans un bar miteux.

A la casse.

Sur cette fameuse place.

Dans l'espoir d'une rencontre.

Assis au bord du centre de leur histoire, il attend. Allume une cigarette. Un raclement de gorge et il soulève le regard. Accroche les yeux qu'il attendait. Sourit.

* * *

Sous la pluie de fin d'automne, la place prend des allures menaçantes. Le ciel est si sombre qu'il pèse sur leurs épaules, appuie leur regard. La fontaine n'a rien à offrir par ce temps et elle teinte les lieux d'une couleur fantôme. Alec est en colère. Trempé et en colère. Il marche si vite que Magnus n'arrive pas à le suivre.

"Arrête-toi maintenant !"

La voix est si autoritaire que les pieds se bloquent sur le sol, comme par réflexe. Magnus se plante devant son petit-ami et le force à croiser son regard.

"Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a maintenant."

Sa mâchoire se crispe, ses poings se ferment. Il y a un déluge de pensées qui bouillonnent sous son crâne mais les mots se heurtent à sa bouche. Ils s'emmêlent sous la rage. Se cognent au rythme irrégulier de son cœur. Un rire hypocrite se fait engloutir par le vacarme de la pluie. Et Magnus appuie son regard comme s'il était capable de lui faire extraire les mots de force. Et c'est le cas. Il hurle. Parce que l'averse est trop forte.

"TU AS PASSE UNE BONNE SOIREE ?! VRAIMENT ?! PUTAIN MAIS TU PRETES ATTENTION A MES SENTIMENTS DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ? JE SUIS QUOI POUR TOI, HEIN ? LE TYPE AVEC QUI TU FAIS JOUJOU LE TEMPS DE TROUVER MIEUX ?"

Magnus ouvre grand les yeux de surprise. Les paroles se glissent sous sa peau, s'infiltrent dans son calme. Et il perd le contrôle.

"COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU PEUX DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? Merde Alexander, je pensais qu'on en était plus là… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me fasses confiance ? Que j'arrête de parler aux inconnus ?"

"Tu sais très bien que je ne te demanderai jamais ça."

"ALORS QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver que c'est toi ? Parce que là, j'ai l'impression que je fais toujours tout de travers. C'est pas censé être comme ça, Alec."

" TU FAIS TOUT DE TRAVERS ! Tu es trop bien pour moi. Voilà, tu es heureux de l'avoir entendu ? Ta fierté est suffisamment flattée ? "

" Non, Alec. Non, je ne suis pas du tout flatté. Je suis consterné ! Tu es consternant ! "

" Voilà un point sur lequel on est d'accord. "

Et c'est une déchirure écœurante, une boule au fond de son estomac, une décharge électrique surpuissante, un coup de poing au visage gratuit. Alec tourne les talons, s'éloigne encore plus. Comment ça peut finir comme ça ? Ses insécurités montent, ses doutes le saisissent à la gorge. La pluie ne balaie pas sa tristesse. C'en est même pire. Les larmes menacent d'apparaître. Tout s'est passé tellement vite qu'il met vingt bonnes secondes à se rendre compte qu'il ne peut plus avancer. Quelque chose le retient sur cette place inondée. Ses yeux glissent vers son avant-bras. Magnus l'agrippe désespérément.

" Tu fuis. Ne fuis pas. "

Des yeux mordorés le cueillent.

" Je ne fuis pas ! Mais on sait très bien comment ça va finir…"

Alec veut à nouveau détourner le regard mais Magnus ramène brutalement son menton dans sa direction. Ses yeux se font tranchants, mais sa voix est douce.

"Non, je ne sais pas. Dis-moi."

"Tu me quitteras. Tu passeras à autre chose. Fin de l'histoire."

Magnus se fait d'abord emporter par la rage. Puis il observe l'homme qui lui fait face. Il remarque les sanglots étouffés. Les yeux suppliants. Une barrière cède et, au milieu de cette place vide, sous une pluie torrentielle, alors qu'il vibre encore de colère ; il comprend. Il assemble les pièces faites de sourires contenus, de peurs dissimulées et de baisers mensongers. Tout à coup, et pour la première fois, il sait exactement quoi faire. Alors, il appose son front contre celui d'Alec et doucement, très doucement, il effleure ses lèvres des siennes. Et ça y est, il les a trouvés, les mots.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrivera dans le futur. Mais il y a une chose que je peux te promettre."

Il l'embrasse à nouveau, de manière plus appuyée, comme pour donner vie à ses paroles.

"On ne se quittera jamais vraiment, Alexander."


End file.
